Stolls are going to DIE
by OwlAsh
Summary: Set After TLO. The Stolls go a little too far pranking Annabeth and Percy.
1. The prank

**OK, So I wrote this story with Happy-go-lucky-goddess and ApolloRox. This story was on Happy-go-lucky-goddess's fanfic page but she has forgotten her login! Enjoy!**

"STOLLS!" an outraged female voice shouted so loud the whole camp could hear.

Katie, demigod daughter of Demeter, looked up from her work in the strawberry fields and smiled, at least it wasn't her getting pranked this time. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, smirked as his girlfriend appeared in the doorway of the Athena Cabin. Her long blond hair tied in a pony tail, her grey eyes scanning the camp grounds. She stood there panting, red in the face but the look on her face was way beyond anger, it was downright murderous.

"What have they done, and do I want to know?"

"Come look", she had one of her fake sweet faces on, and once again Percy was glad that the anger wasn't directed at him.

Percy gingerly followed Annabeth into the Athena Cabin, when he stopped in his tracks. His face was almost as red as hers. On every surface of the walls in the Cabin were plastered with photo's of Percy and Annabeth making out.

Percy groaned.

Not only that, spray painted across the wall in fluro pink colouring, were the words '_Percabeth 4 eva'_, Percabeth was the couple name that the Aphrodite Cabin had come up with for Percy and Annabeth, sadly the rest of the camp had adopted it.

A passing child of Hecate called out, "Connor and Travis Stoll, you're gonna die!"

Annabeth slammed the door and stormed off, most likely to find and kill two particular sons of Hermes. Percy went after her.

"Annabeth", Percy said.

"What, Percy?" She replied not bothering to hide her frustration.

"Why don't we wait until Capture the Flag to cream them?"

Annabeth smiled like a madwoman. "I think we will, Seaweed Brain, I think we will!"


	2. In hiding

**Sorry it's short.**

In the meantime, the Stoll brother's were hiding in the Big House attic, which no-one had been in since Rachel had become the new Oracle.

"Oh my gods", Travis said.

They'd been hiding for about an hour after they stuck up the photo's, and after hearing Annabeth's reaction they didn't plan on coming out anytime soon.

"I know right, that was _so_ funny", replied Travis' younger brother, Connor.

"Yeah, I think it was better than the Golden Mango. Percy and Annabeth are just too easy to prank since they started dating." Travis told his brother.

After a moment of silence Connor said, "How long do you reckon it'll be before Percy busts in here with Riptide?"

"Aqua Boy will never look in here. Everyone knows he hates the attic." His brother replied.

Connor shuddered.

"Everyone hates the attic," he said, looking at the pickled hellhound head in a jar on the table next to him.

After two hours of hiding with no other surprises, besides spooky attic noises, the conch horn was carried up through the silence signaling the campers for dinner.

"Well, here goes nothing," Travis stated.

"And if we don't return, I stole your iPod, and your twenty bucks." Connor said.

"Hey, that's all right bro. As long as were doing our final confessions, I ate your Teriyaki Chicken Sub," Travis replied.

"That's not cool man, it's my favourite," Connor looked absolutely horrified.

"Oi, what's fair is fair, you stole my iPod."

" Fine. I'm only letting you off the hook 'cause we need to stick together if we're gonna get our hides whipped, but you owe me a sandwich."

They descended the stairs and headed toward the dining pavilion.


	3. Realisation

In Capture The Flag that night it was Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares and some other minor cabins against Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hades, Dimeter and the rest of the campers. Annabeth knew that the Stolls would be guarding the red teams flag. The rest of the blue team knew to draw the blue team out and distract them while Percy and Annabeth could get payback for the prank. As Chiron called the campers to attention the Stoll brothers stayed at the back of the group of half bloods. They were scared shitless. They were stupid enough not to know that Percy and Annabeth were going to get the revenge during the game but they weren't stupid enough to know that it was going to be bad.


	4. Understanding

**Percy POV**

'Heroes!' Chiron announced. 'You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!'

As Chiron finished his usual speech for the newbies of camp, I looked over to Annabeth and caught her gaze. A brief understanding passed between us, just before I, once again, fell for the beauty in her eyes. I mean, ever since the Titan War she's had a different aura, like more mature, not to mention the fact that she is _seriously_ _beautiful_.

Anyway she caught me staring for longer than needed and an amused smile played on her lips, a hint of recognition passed through her eyes as she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

_Oops!_

As everyone headed into the forest, I sneaked a glance at Annabeth an saw the usual look she always has, like a thousand cogs are turning in her head. Then she smiled devilishly, I couldn't help but feel sorry for those two sons of Hermes, almost. But lets just say I was thanking every known god that Annabeth's fury wasn't directed at me!

We were all in our positions for Capture the Flag. Honestly, I'm glad that we have Annabeth on our side, and even more glad that her tactics are so amazingly awesome that there is probably no chance we would lose.

So we were all in position when Chiron blew the conch horn, signaling the start of the game.

**Hey All. I really didn't want to put an A/N in this story when it wasn't needed. **

**I have three things to say/ask!**

**1) Sorry this took so long! Apollorox took sooo long to write this chap., so don't blame me! ;)**

**2) We, Apollorox, penguinstar and myself, really need some ideas! Please help!**

**3) Check out penguinstar's story! It's called Child of Lightning! **

**Ash out**


	5. AN

**Heyy All**

**Sooooo sorry this isn't a chapter. I'v had a lot of shit going on.**

**We really need ideas! All we can think of is who is going to help Percabeth get one back on the Stolls. **

**Please help us!**

**Oh, check out Apollo rox's new fic. It's very funny**

**Ash out! ;)**


	6. Pay Back

The game had been running smoothly so far, the Stolls thought that Percy and Annabeth had just decided to ignore their 'little' prank. They hadn't seen Percy or Annabeth and the defenses were easy enough to get through, too easy, but the Stolls being the Stolls didn't suspect anything.

Annabeth was having trouble hiding her smirk, and Percy, who kept sneaking glances at her, couldn't help but actually feel sorry for them. The revenge prank was definitely going to be epic, considering the help they had had from the entire camp, who all wanted revenge, an in their words, "Let the Stolls taste their own medicine". Some of the campers even managed to get their parents to give them supplies for the revenge.

The Stolls had reached the flag and there was no sign of guards or percabeth, they leisurely strolled toward the flag that bared Ares' mark, even though it was Athena who won last week, and reached out to grab it. Nothing happened, they casually walked back the way they came and when they had the creek in their sights the forest exploded into life, Percy came charging through he tree's holding their flag, he crossed the creek quickly followed by the rest of the opposing team. But no one seemed to be trying to stop him. Then it all happened at once.

The Stolls heard the rush of an arrow, and before they knew it they were engulfed in a green coloured smoke that reeked.

Once the smoke cleared they saw everyone in a circle surrounding them, everyone burst into laughter, and a little too late did they realise that their clothes had disappeared. They tried to cover up with the flag as best they could, but to no avail, then without warning a massive glob of some sort of tar fell from above and covered them head to toe.

Then the campers pulled out all sorts of trickery, they started pelting pegasi feathers, golden mangoes, chocolate easter bunnies, and an assortment of the mixed pranks they had ever pulled.

When the campers had run out of amo, Annabeth and Percy came forward holding a can of pink spray paint.

"Incase you thought you could get away with this, we thought we should remind you." Annabeth said and with the paint they wrote '_Percabeth' Wins_ in bright pink letters.

The Stolls had no idea what to say, all they could manage was "How?"

Percy began, "Well, it started with getting all the campers on board, including your own cabin, we did this while you were hiding in the Big House attic. Yes, we knew where you were. Then it was a matter of the Athena cabin coming up with a plan, easy."

Annabeth took over, "Then we asked some of the campers to pray to their parents for a few 'supplies', the flag was a decoy set with a curse from Aphrodite that removed all clothing after being handled for more than 10 minutes.

"The tar was from Hephaestus, who was more than happy to help after you tried to raid his children's workshop. The feathers were from the stables, and incase you didn't notice, everything that was thrown at you were from your past pranks, so unless you want this to happen again, I suggest you tone down on the pranks."

Everyone began to trickle away until it was only the Stolls left. Then Katie came out of the trees and walked up to Travis, "That's what you get guys."

But before she walked away she kissed Travis on the cheek, the only part not covered in tar, smiled and walked away. Leaving Travis with a goofy grin on his face, and a bewildered one on Connor's.

Connor was the first one to break the silence, "Well...This sucks!"


End file.
